Deja Vu
by Wishing-for-a-Zoro-plushie
Summary: AU ZoLu Oneshot Sometimes, if he thinks hard enough, he can vaguely remember a pair of dark, obsidian, but warm eyes gazing straight into his own. Rated T for implied stuff. And to be safe.


**AU - Alternate Universe.  
ZoLu LuZo (same diff) - ZoroxLuffy LuffyxZoro**

**One Shot - Means there ain't no continuances unless I get struck by an absolutely phenomenal idea, which in my current state, ain't gonna happen! lol **

**This is... err, strange, to say the least. I have no idea where the idea came from, and I don't think I've written a one shot in this tense before. Not a long one anyway. I tell you what, it was **_**hard**_**. Like trying to drive a car with square tyres. It just don't, work. BUT, i got it done in the end. **

**Excuse anything corny or cliche, I was in a... err... romantic, mood I guess when I wrote this. --''**

SO! Tell me what you think, or I'll set Elmo's evil elves eternally on you. :P ... I'm serious. --''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Deja Vu**_

_**By Plushie**_

Sometimes, if he thinks hard enough, he can vaguely remember a pair of dark, obsidian, but warm eyes gazing straight into his own. But that's only when he bothers to take the time to wonder what happened to his life a long time ago. Why he was the way he was now. How he had come to _be_ the way he was. All he knows, was that a year ago today, he had been found in the middle of a street, in perfectly fine condition… and with a severe case of amnesia. He doesn't know who he was, other than the band around his wrist that read Roronoa Zoro. He'd then been put into hospital when someone driving along had found him. The whole experience hadn't been pleasant…

But, that was in his past now, however short his past was.

Sometimes, he wakes up in the middle of the night to a scream fading in his ears. The voice sounds absurdly, and frighteningly familiar, but he just can. Not. Think, _why_. So he gives up.

Forgets it.

And gets on with his new life. He's in training to be a police officer now. It was the only thing that seemed natural to him. Natural for him to be able to fight, to be physically fit and to be indifferent to threats and dangerous, life threatening situations.

He walks around the corner in the middle of town everyday to get to his job, and as he does so, a vague and annoyingly familiar sense of déjà vu, _always_, sets in. He can't understand it! It's like something's haunting him, constantly teasing him with possible images from his past. Toying with his head and making him sometimes walk in circles, simply because he _thought _there was a ghost of a memory of a person he didn't even **know **there! … And he hates it.

He just wants to move on.

It takes another year before he finally starts forgetting those teasing ideas and taunting images. But once it starts happening, he's a very happy man. Well… as happy as he _can _be, he supposes. He's not a naturally cheerful person. He's a grumble ass really, or so his rival/pain in the ass/friend, Sanji, tells him.

Once again, he walks around that corner and the déjà vu rears it's taunting head, unlike it has ever done before. Settling in his stomach and making his eyebrows furrow. He's never felt it this strong before. Maybe it's the date? The time of year possibly? Maybe it's the time of day? Who knows. It diverts his thoughts enough that he doesn't watch where he's going, and with a short squeak that he's positive did _not _come from his mouth, he's lying on the ground tangled with some poor bastard he walked straight into.

Green eyes settle on dark ones, and both widen, before narrowing.

"… Do… I know you?" both ask at the same time, standing together and circling each other like animals getting ready to fight. No aggressiveness is between them at all though. Nothing. Just pure curiosity, suspicion, and a severe sense of nostalgia. They don't know exactly _what _they're nostalgic _for_ - but they know that they're missing something. And perhaps, even though they don't seem to recognise it at the moment, they are subconsciously aware that what they're missing, lies within the other person. Or perhaps it's just a nagging, irritating, biting little worry that they'll never be able to find what exactly they're looking for, and they'll just take the first thing that comes along.

They continue circling each other, eyes locked on one another and positions reminiscent of the other's. Similar questions and statements flash through their heads a supersonic speeds, and it's almost another ten minutes before they speak again.

"I know I've seen you before." they both say, turning and circling in the other direction for a change of pace. For some reason, both eyes catch the other's wrists and in swift movements that are perfectly matched and symmetrical, they grab the other's arm and pull them up to stare at the black bracelets.

"Luffy." Zoro mutters as he reads the band on the boy's thin wrist.

"Zoro." Luffy blinks, also reading. Both let go of the other, and slowly their wrists fall to their sides again, the silence seeming almost to deafen them.

Once again, that feeling of nostalgia sets in, and almost longingly they stare at each other, eyes scraping up and down over the other's body, taking in every detail right down to the tiniest freckles on their necks or faces. And somehow, it's almost like they have already seen that body before. Only… in a different sense.

Zoro can almost see Luffy twisting and turning as he fights with some faceless person. How stupid. As if this kid would be able to hold his own in a fight as big as the one in Zoro's mind.

Luffy can almost see Zoro with sticks… or swords, in his hands and mouth. Something like that. A ridiculous image...

Both can see the other twisting and writhing in pain… Or… is it something else? Passion perhaps? The thought takes root, weaving it's way through their brains and subconscious until it's set solidly in the backs of their minds, whether they notice it or not.

The two stare at each other for a long, long time, before the bang of a car backfiring in the distance makes them jump and grimace nervously. This isn't the time and place to be staring at someone so strangely.

"I should go." both say at the same time, once again. As if they were mirror images, they hurry off in opposite directions, pausing and glancing back at each other once more, before bolting away into the distance.

---

After their meeting, they start seeing each other everywhere. It's like they seem to attract each other; opposite poles of a magnet. Never have they felt such an attraction before.

Dark eyes always seem to loom out of thin air in front of Zoro.

Green hair always seems to stand out amongst the crowd while Luffy's walking to work.

And that damned corner, where thy will always meet without fail.

Maybe it's a preordained twist of fate? Maybe it's a psychotic episode that both are going through? Possibly it's a mid life crisis, even though both are nowhere near mid-life. But it's a possibility. … right? Maybe it's luck, or maybe it's coincidence. Neither knows.

It becomes obvious after a while though, that both aren't going to be able to avoid each other, as hard as they try. They always bump into each other on that corner for some reason, no matter how much they try to avoid it. They always stare into each other's eyes for far too long to be natural, and thoughts that they've never thought about anyone else, seem to burst forth like water from a crack in a dam wall when they see the other.

And weirdest of all, for some reason, they always seem to feel like that distance that's between them as they stare… needs to be closed. Needs to be filled.

---

It is a few weeks later, and though neither have talked since that first confrontation, they always bump into each other. They always have to stare. By now it has become a discomfort to everyday life for both.

Instead of the nightmares of someone screaming in their ears, or of pain, blood, and other things that they are sure they have never experienced in their lives before, there are dreams about the other. Circumstances that look familiar, but really actually aren't. Places that they should know, but have never seen before in their lives. Cities, people, faceless enemies that attack the other and rip screams from their throats. Sometimes, there are scenes that make both wake up blushing, but half enjoying.

It's not bad to have such dreams, it's just strange that they are having them about someone they should know, but don't. About someone who seems familiar, but isn't. The weirdest thing about those dreams though, is that they already seem to know every contour of the other's body. Every mark, and every scar. Rippling muscle, or ticklish spot. Sensitive, or unfeeling. It leaves them confused, and wishing they could go back to the nightmares, just to not have to deal with such a close attraction to someone they have never met before, and should know nothing about!

---

It's like their worlds… now revolve around each other. Like, say, if one were involved with the other. But they aren't involved! They know the other's name, and that's it. What they look like, but that's all! They are strangers to the other person. … So why do they seem so, _damn, _**familiar**?

---

As if on cue, at the same time, same place, they walk around the corner and spot each other. Both stop, both stare, both blush and bow their heads before moving to hurry past. Today isn't the day. No confrontation is needed. No endless staring and no remembering the perverted dream they had had the night before. That was the last thing they needed before walking down town.

For some reason, they've walked too close though. Perhaps they do actually want to initiate contact? See if they other is actually real and make sure it isn't all just a giant illusion their brains cooked up in order to drive them insane. Elbows just brush, but the two are being careless and ankles hook together, tripping both up and making them hit the ground with twin 'oofs' that echo slightly in the empty streets.

"Sorry!" one yelps, but the other says indifferently. How do they always manage to say the same thing at the same time?

The dark eyed, dark haired boy that plagues Zoro's dreams, gets to his feet and brushes himself off. Getting to his own feet, the green eyed one wonders _why_ this is happening. Is he marked? Is this boy a sign that he is going to die early? … no, there was no such thing as superstitions. Not in his opinion. Maybe… he should talk to him? Perhaps if he knew a bit more about the boy, then it would jog his reluctant memory.

"How old are you?" he asks. Luffy blinks.

"Seventeen. How old are you?" he asks in return, eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion but nothing more.

"Nineteen. Where are you from?" Zoro inquires, wondering if the small talk could get any smaller.

"Don't remember, where are _you _from?"

"Don't remember. Nice weather." Yeah, apparently it could. Luffy just nods, not knowing what to say. The silence falls between them as it always does, and they end up feeling the irresistible and irrevocable urge to close that gap between them again.

Both are wondering what it would be like to feel that body against them. Wondering what it would be like to feel soft lips against their own, studying the outline of said lips and tracing the edges of the other's eyes. The dreams surface yet again and both turn away blushing the same as always, the sidewalk apparently becoming the most interesting thing at that point in time.

It seems like the mirror has formed between them once again, for as soon as they turn back to one another and eyes lock, right feet are stepping forward. Quickly followed by left, then right again, until there is the tiniest bit of light flowing between their absolutely confused but right feeling forms.

Zoro raises a hand almost automatically, brushing dark bangs away from obsidian eyes.

Luffy's hand raises to Zoro's shoulder, and then he wonders how he knew that's where it was supposed to be. It… feels right there, he reflects as he shifts his fingers a little, feeling the muscles shift under his hand ever so slightly. Even the material of the shirt seems familiar.

The same hand that brushed Luffy's bangs away, comes to rest under a small chin, tilting the head backwards.

Looking up into emerald eyes, Luffy's eyes narrow. They seem so familiar… He's never met someone with eyes he liked so much.

Silence settles between them, both of them still as statues. Not even the sound of a trashcan falling over nearby, or a truck driving past, could startle them out of the daze they seemed to have fallen into.

Time drags out, making seconds feel like minutes that are stretching into hours and if the sun wasn't still shining, they'd think that surely they had been standing there for too long.

It takes a little while, but then it happens in a soft rush. Lips brush together, eyes close, bodies draw close and soft moans are exchanged. Hands are sliding, skimming and wisping over the other, unsure of their direction but knowing at the same time _exactly _where it is they need to go. They stay like that, until the need to breathe becomes dire, and then break away.

Green eyes stare into black, obsidian into emerald. Perhaps… this isn't so bad. The kiss felt familiar, the way their bodies seemed to mould together when they touched. How eyes know the right places to look, and hands and fingers know there's a certain place they need to find and brush over before moving on to another spot.

The question comes unbidden to his mouth, forcing it's way out of his throat, between his teeth and through his lips.

"Would you like to come back to my place for dinner?" Zoro asks, before grimacing and furrowing his eyebrows. Why did he ask that? It's almost like he's asking a stranger he just kissed, into his home on a _date _of all things. 

Luffy stares for a second, before his gut settles easily, telling him the exact answer he needs, even though his head is saying twenty different things at once.

"Yes." he replies, a small smile curving his lips, "Nothing better to do."

---

Dinner that night is a quiet event. Both are wondering what to say, both are wondering what will happen when they lay their knives and forks down once dinner is completed. As always with these two, time drags out between them, and when it becomes too much… they lay their eating utensils down, and wait to see what will happen next. Neither speaks, and eyes wander. Hands clench under the table, and feet tap. Sweat breaks out on upper lips, and ears seem to twitch in the silence.

Luffy heaves a soft sigh, and begins to stand. This silence is too much. Too strange for him to handle.

Zoro gets up as well, upon seeing Luffy getting ready to leave. Before he knows what is happening, his feet are carrying him towards the smaller boy. He leans down and takes the waiting mouth in his own, pressing and licking at the soft lips. He doesn't know why, but that's just how it is he supposes.

Dark eyes widen in shock, before closing as Luffy melts into the kiss. He's never felt such an exquisite feeling rush through him before. Dancing up his spine and making goose bumps rise on his arms and legs. His heart pounds so hard he's sure Zoro's able to hear it, but the older teen's heart is beating at the same pace, blocking all other things from his ears.

The kiss becomes more demanding, more passionate as tongues manage to slide together at last, exploring each other's mouth and finding that they already seem to know where to go. Strange and exciting electricity makes the hairs on the backs of their necks stand up, and sets their nerves on fire to the point it's almost painful.

Hands are roaming freely, moans exchanged and hips crushing together so hard that it's almost bruising. And even though that contact is strong and feels so good, it's not enough. More is needed.

Their night is spent together, electricity dancing in the air and the dreams now a reality. Everything still seems so… familiar. It's almost scary. But… it's nice, at the same time.

---

The next time Zoro awakes, he finds that he is tied uncomfortably to a chair. Chains circle his arms, legs, body and head. He can't move an inch without a chain clinking, or something pressing against him. He's wearing clothing, and for that he's grateful. Did Luffy do this? … No, because the boy was chained in a chair in front of him, looking equally confused.

"Zoro, where are we?" Luffy asks, eyes narrowed slightly as he looks around. Zoro shakes his head.

"I don't know." he replies, glancing around the room as best he can.

"You're in an underground apartment." A soft, almost melodic voice answers. Both boys blink and turn to see a woman moving out of the shadows. She is tall, and her black hair shimmers gently in the light that comes from a small light bulb that hangs on a thin chain, from the ceiling. Beside her walks a small creature. A reindeer. He is quiet, but he almost seems sad as he gazes at Zoro and Luffy before him.

"What do you want with us?" Both chained men snarl, attempting to launch forward but failing. The woman smiles a sad, but mysterious smile and crosses her arms gently.

"We don't want anything with you." She replies, her own blue eyes sad as she gazes at the two.

"Then why are we here?" Zoro snarls, not liking this woman in the slightest, "Who the hell are you?" 

"My name, is none of your concern." she inclines her head a little in apology, "But I will tell you why you're here. This happens every two years. You two will meet. You two will become involved. Romantically, I mean. It's been happening for thousands of centuries. And if you stay in constant and close contact for longer than seventy-two hours, then you will become the catalysts for the destruction of the world."

"… You're crazy." both say; one half laughing, the other scowling.

"It is true. Monkey D Luffy, you are the Plus. Roronoa Zoro, you are the Minus. And when you are together, you create… the battery, for the apocalypse. Haven't you had dreams of people screaming? Of blood? Fighting? That happened many, many centuries ago. Too many to name. When you remained together for the duration of the build-up time. The seventy-two hours." the woman explains, her face calm and quiet, mouth set in a sad frown.

"So why are we here?" Luffy finally asks. This whole conversation and situation is just way too confusing. The woman smiles softly, understanding their confusion and hoping that telling them won't interfere with her work.

"To keep you separated. It's sad, because you love each other so much… but it must be done. For human-kind, and for you as well. Every two years, we track you down, get you together, and we suppress your memories. It keeps you from each other. … Stops you remembering… for a while at least." As she speaks, her voice trails into a whisper. She seems genuinely sorry for them.

"What gives you the right to do this to us? What proof is there that this is true?" Zoro asks, as he glares. He's not a trusting person, never has been, and he has no intentions of starting now. It all seems such a ridiculous and astronomical idea. Not to mention… there's absolutely no proof that this is true. Though… it would explain why he knows Luffy, why he's so attracted to him.

Like… opposite poles of a magnet…

Was it really true? Could it… no, what a stupid and romantic notion.

"I'm sorry. If I tell you too much, you could dream about it, and it would reveal everything. Do not worry though. Chopper, my assistant, and I, have been around as long as you two have. We are the dividers. We keep you apart. But we feel that it's unfair. Therefore, we are working on a cure. Something that will rid you two of your destructive capabilities and let you live out your lives as mortals, in peace." the woman explains, smiling a little, "Chopper? If you please…"

The little reindeer walks forward, eyes averted as he moves to a table in the shadows. He picks up two small syringes filled with syrupy looking yellow liquid. Moving to the two men, he gazes up at them almost apologetically. His eyes are large and brown, the syringes held in his teeth. Brown eyes soften, and he heaves a soft and apologetic smile before pressing the syringes in, and injecting the liquid.

Dark eyes stare into green.

Emerald into obsidian.

Shock registers through their systems and mouths drop open… A spark of electricity seems to zap through their heads, from temple to temple… before their worlds fade to nothingness.

Darkness.

---

And thus… it starts again.

---

If he thinks hard enough, he can remember a pair of grumpy, but caring green eyes staring into his own. But that's only when he bothers to try and remember the life before he woke from his coma. Apparently, he's been asleep for the last year or so. He didn't know that. But he supposes that if he was asleep, then he wouldn't remember… would he?

It seems fatalistic that history repeats itself, and soon, Zoro and Luffy meet again. Their circumstances are always similar to the ones they are forced to forget, their lives are always basically the same. It's like a repetitive circle. Vicious and confusing.

Horribly wonderful. A contradiction of terms.

They think of the other, they dream of the other, become romantically involved, and find themselves in that underground apartment once again. … But when they are released this time, their memories are intact. They are able to start a new life. Able to live as they want to live.

… Chopper and Robin made a mistake. They didn't inject the liquid they were supposed to. It was merely water… They found no cure. They found no other answers…

And as the world begins to tremble around them, they smile. For once, they decide, let them be. Otherwise their love will always only be a simple case of passing déjà vu.

**End**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, that was strange now, wasn't it? Overly-romantic and sappy. If someone throws sap in my face, I will punch them. --'' Aside from that, what did you think? Reviews would really be appreciated. The button is like, ­­right there, just hit it and type what you thought! Simple as that! **


End file.
